


Wrong Number

by BothanPosts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Tags to be added, Trans Lance (Voltron), Wrong Number AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BothanPosts/pseuds/BothanPosts
Summary: Keith never had a very 'social' reputation, so when he finds friendship (maybe more??) in the weird guy who texted him, let's just say things happen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will probably be pretty short
> 
> Lance is italics  
> Keith is Bold

Keith had been reading quietly when his phone dinged. He had been so deep in his book that the noise made him jump. He looked over to his phone and saw a message from a random number.

(2:40) _hunk were did u hide my leftovers??_

(2:41) **I’m not Hunk. I think you have the wrong number.**

**(2:42)** _aw man I was really looking forward to those :(_

Keith raised an eyebrow. This was not a normal reply to a wrong number, at least not by most people's standards.

(2:45) **Sorry man.**

After the phone was silent for the next ten minutes Keith turned back to his book, almost knocking the odd text from his brain. Almost.

It was about 3 hours later that Keith’s phone dinged again.

(5:23) _he hid thm in a closet >:(_

(5:25) **Umm. What?**

(5:26) _i thought you might want a udate_

_update_

_(5:30)_ **Not particularly, but thanks?**

(5:31) _no prob bob_

Keith looked at the message in confusion, but another came through before he could reply.

(5:31) _so what you up to_

(5:33) **Why would I answer a random stranger?**

(5:35) _hi im lance, now were not strangers :)_

(5:36) **That is some weird logic, but okay. I’m Keith, I WAS reading until you interrupted me.**

_(5:38) ooh, what were u reading? Im not really good at it :P_

Keith looked down at the book in his hands and his eyes widened.

(5:41) **I actually..don’t know?**

(5:43) _wtf dude! thats so funny_

(5:45) **I’ll admit that.**

(5:47) _whelp my bro, it has been fun but i gots to go hunk is doing a experiment i dont wanna miss ttyl_

(5:50) **Wait, so we’re going to continue talking?**

(5:54) _duh dude, your fun_

(5:57) **You’re.**

(6:02) _I revoke my previous statement_

_bye keith_

(6:05) **Bye Lance.**

Later that night Keith lay in bed. Sure it was confusing as fuck, but at least he can tell Shiro that he made a friend. Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

(8:26) _why do they make school hell what purpose does the hate serve_

(8:40) **What class are you in?**

(8:43) _english :(((_

(8:45) **That’s not so bad?**

(8:49) _maybe so but its right before gym :((_

(8:53) **I guess that’s more understandable.**

(8:55) _RIGHT??? like when am_ i _ever going to use_ vollyball _in real life totally pointless_

(8:57) **Maybe you should pay more attention in English if you’re misspelling volleyball.**

(9:01) _D:_

(9:05) **That is way more unsettling then it should be.**

(9:07) _i know?? pidge just laughed at me when i told her_

(9:10) **She is wrong. Emojis aren’t meant to go that direction.**

(9:12) _huh_

(9:17) **Our brains aren’t wired to read text like that, so it comes off as odd.**

(9:21) _how the fuck do you kno that_

(9:23) **I get bored easily.**

(9:26) _you didnt really answr my question but ok?_

_i just realized i never asked_

_youre not like some 80 yr old creeper are you_

_(9:28)_ **How do I know you’re not the creeper?**

(9:32) _hi im lance mcclain, 17 yrs old, my birthday is july 28 and i am the annoying friend_

(9:34) **Um, okay?**

**I’m Keith Kogane, 18 years old, October 23rd and I don’t really have friends.**

(9:37) _D: why dont you have friends_

(9:39) **Why is it a big deal?**

(9:40) _cuz youre cool_

_i gotta go to gym but we will continue_

(9:42) **Okay? Good luck Lance.**

(9:45) _thanks boo ttyl_

(9:46) **???**

Lance walked out of the bathroom next to the front doors quickly, cold air was NOT welcome right before he walked into the cold ass gym. He held onto the shopping containing his normal clothes and went into the gym, stuffing the bag under the bleachers.

“ Hey Hunk! ” He called out to Hunk who was walking on the other side of the gym. He turned and waved, starting to jog towards Lance.

“ Wassup buddy?” Hunk slowed down to walk alongside Lance.

“ Not much. Oh wait! I accidentally texted the wrong number when I asked you about my leftovers,” Hunk looked away with a small smirk, and Lance smacked his arm playfully and continued “ anyways, the guy I messaged is pretty chill. ” “ ‘Is’ as in, you’re still talking to them? “ Hunk looked worried.

“ Don’t worry big guy, I made sure he’s not some old creeper. Kinda. “ Hunk looked like he wanted to say something but was interrupted by the gym teacher walking in.

“ Peace out dude.”

 

“Okay! So today we’re going to be doing the Pacer. You cannot say I didn’t remind you, because I did. “ He looked right at Lance, who turned away sheepishly. This was going to be ultimate hell, running in a binder is NOT a great thing in any situation, but throw in some public humiliation and, let’s just say it’s unpleasant. Lance partnered up with Hunk and sat down to watch and count his laps.

He got 30.

Then it was Lances’ turn.

He tried, he really did. But when you start to feel everything compressing down and taste blood in your throat, it’s time to stop.

He only got 17. Damn it. He grabbed some water from the fountain and collapsed on the floor next to Hunk.

“ Well, that was utter hell. “ Hunk said breathlessly

“ You can say that again. “ Lance managed to cough out. His ribs really hurt.

“ ALRIGHT! If you’re done then you can go change! “ The teacher yelled out, prompting Lance to sit up and go to change.

(10:35) _i am dying_

(10:37) **I take it you got out of gym.**

(10:39) _ya im changing rn_

(10:40) **You’re allowed to use your phone in the locker room?**

(10:41) _i get my own_

_at least im in a free period now_

(10:43) **Fun.**

(10:44) _lol yea_

_whatre you in_

(10:46) **I’m in science right now.**

(10:46) _ooh fun_

(10:50) **I guess.**

(10:53) _anyway the friend thing_

(10:56) **Damn. I was hoping you forgot about that.**

(10:57) _never forget (0) >(0)_

(11:01) **I just don’t have great social skills, and have a really bad temper, so I never really got close to anyone.**

(11:03) _aww that really sucks i know the feeling_

_:( dont worry tho! im your freind now!_

Keith smiled at the message, why would a stranger ( no, friend), show such empathy for someone they’ve never even met?

(11:06) **I have a hard time believing you’ve ever had a hard time making friends.**

(11:10) _seriously dude people used to really hate me._

_i kinda was an outcast for various reasons :P_

(11:14) **Damn.**

(11:16) _anyways thats enough emotion for now i should probably go so the teacrs dont kick my ass_

(11:20) **Bye, Lance.**

(11:21) _bye keith! ttyl_

(11:30) **The fuck does ttyl mean?**

“ Shiro? ”

“ Hmm? “

“ What does ttyl mean? “ Shiro started to cough heavily, choking on the sandwich he had been eating.

“ Talk to you later. Where did you hear that? “ He looked at him carefully.

“ A friend kept saying it, so I got curious. “ Shiro narrowed his eyes carefully before nodding and turning back to his sandwich.

“ So, who’s the friend? Do I know them? “ He was acting nonchalant, but his interest was obvious in his gaze and posture.

“ No, he’s just someone I started texting. “ He turned his head quickly towards Keith.

“ You’ve never met him? You know that isn’t safe! “ Keith clenched his fists.

“ I know, but I’ve taken precautions, Shiro. Don’t worry. “ Shiro seemed to listen and calmed down a bit.

“ Sorry Keith. But it’s my job to worry about you. I need to get. My breaks almost over. “ “ Alright Shiro. Have a nice day. “ Shiro sat up and left, leaving Keith sitting alone. Lunch was almost over, which left about 3 hours until school was out and he could talk to Lance again. _‘Wait what? Since when was he so important?’_ Keith shook it off and started to pack up. _‘Maybe it doesn’t matter.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I did NOT expect people to read this, but, since you have, I will do my best to provide updates as ften as possible.
> 
> I live for comments and feedback!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy  
> sorry i'm super late and it's pretty short
> 
> but here it is

(3:10) **How was your day?**

(3:11) _it was okay. hunk gave me some of his food after gym :D_

(3:13) **The guy who hid your leftovers?**

(3:14) _the very same_

(3:15) **Okay?**

(3:17) _it might have been an apology. I dont care. hes a really good cook_

(3:19) **As long as you’re happy then.**

(3:21) _YOU CARE ABOUT ME :D?!?!?!?_

(3:22) **I guess I do.**

(3:23) _:D :D :D_

(3:25) **Don’t get too excited.**

(3:26) _too late keithy-boi_

(3:27) **???**

(3:28) _:))_

(3:29) **Whatever.**

 

Lance looks down at the screen, his thumb hovering over the send button. What if he makes Keith uncomfortable? What if he stops talking to him? He looks up at the white ceiling and sighs, here goes nothing.

(3:34) _do you wanna call or something?_

He pressed send and chucked the phone onto Hunk’s bed on the opposite side of the room and flomped his face onto his pillow, his heart racing wildly. Just as it started to slow down, his phone dinged.

(3:39) **Sure.**

(Calling Keithy-Boi)

“Hello?” Lance’s breath caught inside his throat and he felt as if he couldn’t speak.

“Heyo.” Goddamnit that was awkward “How’s it hanging Keithy-boi?”

“I’m okay, and, Keithy-Boi?” It sounded like he was chuckling. It sounded cute and Lance blushed.

“Let me have my thing please.” He made his puppy eyes even though he knew Keith couldn’t see him.

“Okay, whatever.” Keith laughed slightly. “You sound different than I imagined” He raised his brow, and pouted

“Oh really? What did you think I’d sound like?”

“I’m not sure. Just different.”

“Whatever dork.”

“Sooooo… How’ve you been?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Damn, what time is it?” Lance asked, a loud yawn passing through his body as he stretched.

“About 5:28.” Keith didn’t sound quite as tired as Lance, but it was still there.

“Fuck, I gotta go if I want to get any work done.”

"I probably should do the same to be honest.” There was a short pause where nobody spoke. Lance took a deep breath.

“I really liked talking to you Keith, and I was wondering if we could do it again? Soon?” The words escaped in a jumble, why was he so nervous? Keith laughed, that beautiful sound escaping.

“I think i’d like that.”

“Sweet!” Lance fist pumped the air, and nobody had to know about that. “I do have to go though, bye.”

“Bye lance.”

 

The call ended.


End file.
